


For What the Lover Would

by JENGEORGE



Series: Love Is But a Bond [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What the Lover Would

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Puckurt Community's Chrismukkah Fest. Contains use of bondage in a committed, trusting relationship.

Puck is putting the last of the dinner dishes in the dishwasher as he listens to Kurt’s half of the phone call he’s on with his dad.  Puck looks over and takes in the resigned expression on Kurt’s face at having to have this conversation _again_.

“I know, Dad,” Kurt sighs, “but we were just home at Thanksgiving and neither of us can really get enough time away to get a good visit in, and we really can’t justify the plane tickets for a 48 hour trip.”

As Kurt heads into the living room, Puck doesn’t need to hear to know where that conversation is going, as he has had virtually the same one with his mother every night this week. 

He knows it’s important to connect with his family each night of Hanukkah even if he can’t be there, but his mom has mastered the art of the Jewish Mother Guilt Trip, and she is none too happy that he and Kurt are staying in the city for all of the holidays.  And, though he’s never going to tell her this, he loves the idea of just he and Kurt celebrating together in their apartment.

It’s not their first holiday together, but it _is_ the first one where they are under the same roof, and it has been both exhilarating and challenging combining their history and traditions into what Puck affectionately refers to as,” Puck and Kurt’s Excellent Chrismukkah Adventure!”

Kurt always gives him an exasperated “ _Noah,_ ” when he says it, but Puck can see in his smile he’s just as thrilled as Puck is to finally be at a place in their relationship where they need to figure out how to combine their lives.

Kurt’s not a believer, but he supports Puck’s pride in his heritage and his need to honor its traditions.  Each of these past five nights celebrating the _Miracle of Lights_ , Kurt has stood beside him as he lights another candle and butchers the Hebrew prayers he learned as a child. And Puck is finally getting used to the ornate tree Kurt put up that looks like it belongs in the window at Macy’s instead of the corner of their living room.

Puck especially likes the gifts Kurt has given him each night.  Puck tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, that the whole eight night gift giving thing is a bit of a misconception, but after Kurt’s gift the first night, Puck knows it’s in his best interest to keep his mouth shut. 

Puck’s mouth pulls into a smile as he recalls opening the simple blue wrapped box only to find a furry Santa Hat tucked inside.  He knows confusion was written all over his face, but that was probably the last thing Puck expected as a _Hanukkah_ gift. 

Kurt just smiled mischievously and said _try it on_ , and _just the hat please_ , as he headed into the bathroom, throwing out a breathless, “I’ll be back in a minute, so you should hurry” over his shoulder.  

As Puck stands there in the kitchen, he has to take a deep breath to fend off the arousal starting to creep under his skin as he remembers how fucking hot Kurt looked when he stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a red velvet, fur trimmed teddy that only served to accent the flush of Kurt’s skin and sheer white stockings covering his long, lean legs.  He sure as hell hadn’t expected that.  Puck never really thought he had a cross-dressing kink, but after that night… yeah, he might have to rethink that. 

Kurt had crawled onto his lap and reminded Puck of how, when they were driving together last week, “Santa Baby” had come on the radio.  At the time Puck had been trying to get Kurt worked up while he was driving by leaning over the console and murmuring in his ear how he would love to have Kurt dress as a naughty elf and sing this to him. 

Puck is still shocked that Kurt had actually gone through with it, because as feminine as Kurt might sometimes be, women’s lingerie isn’t actually something he usually gets off on.

Kurt sang softly, almost whispering the words, punctuating each line with licks, nips, and kisses along Puck’s body, and by the time he was finished Puck was sure he had never been so turned on in all his life. 

He has to stifle a moan when thinks about how Kurt fucked him so hard that night Puck had felt it the whole next day. Every twinge reminding him of how Kurt had looked, flushed and glassy eyed, pounding into Puck wearing only the stockings.

Not all of Kurt’s gifts have been sex related, but Puck thinks that they have been just as thoughtful.

For one night, Kurt gave him a new winter coat by some fancy designer Puck has never heard of, but does look pretty good on him.  And on Wednesday night Kurt took him out for dinner at Puck’s favorite restaurant, where they rarely go because it’s kind of pricey and Kurt doesn’t much care for it, but knowing that Kurt went anyway for him made it even nicer. 

Puck has tried to reciprocate, but Kurt said that he’d much rather get his presents all at once, under the tree on Christmas morning just like when he was a child.  He knows that the Christmases when Kurt’s mom was still alive hold a special memory for him, so he doesn’t even give Kurt a hard time about accepting gifts on a holiday for a dude he doesn’t even believe in. 

Puck is still deep in his memories when he feels gentle hands wrap around his waist and a warm kiss press against his neck.

“I think my dad has been taking lessons from your mother,” Kurt sighs into Puck’s back.  “It’s not like they didn’t know we weren’t coming in. I swear I could hear Carole in the background trying to get Dad to convince us to book a flight out tomorrow.”

Turning into Kurt’s embrace, he answers, “They do know.  I think they are just being such a pain in the ass so we won’t try to get out of it next year.”

Smiling at Puck’s reasoning, Kurt leans to rest his head on Puck’s shoulder. They stay like that for several moments, just enjoying each other’s presence, almost as a reminder that even though they aren’t with their families, they are together, and that really is more than enough.

Kurt lifts his head to press his lips to Puck’s neck and then whispers, “Well, anyway, if we were back home I wouldn’t be able to give you your gift tonight.”

When Puck looks up and sees the _look_ in Kurt’s eyes, his cock twitches in anticipation.

“And what would that be?” Puck asks as Kurt takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom.  Puck would be an outright liar if he didn’t admit that he hoped he’d get another gift like the one on the first night, but Kurt can be full of surprises.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Kurt replies.  And even though he’s smiling as he says it, there is a little hitch in his voice and Puck can see tension in his shoulders.

 _Interesting_ , thinks Puck as Kurt stops in front of their dresser and reaches into the top drawer to pull out a box about the size of his hand and covered in the same blue paper the Santa hat had been wrapped in, and Puck is pretty sure he’s never going to be able to look at blue gift wrap again without thinking of sex with Kurt which, if nothing else, will make Hanukkahs spent with his family much more interesting.

Kurt looks nervous as he hands the gift over and now Puck _needs_ to know what’s inside the box that has him so worked up. Puck thinks Kurt must really be worried that he’s not going to like it, but he knows that he will love whatever it is because it’s from _Kurt_.

“Relax, babe. I’m sure I’ll love it,” he says as he sits on the edge of their bed and begins tearing off the paper.  Kurt sits beside him and watches expectantly as Puck lifts off the lid to reveal-

Hmm. 

Ties. 

Two ugly ties.

In fact, Puck is pretty sure one of them is the tie Burt bought Kurt for his last birthday.  He remembers it, because even though Kurt’s thank you to his dad was very gracious, what Puck got to hear was a twenty minute rant about how ‘ _paisley is so 1987 and he is not Gordon Gekko thank you very much_ '.  And Kurt’s not one for re-gifting anything, especially not for Puck.  At least he doesn’t think so.

Puck is now more confused than when he received the Santa hat. 

He just looks at Kurt, who is watching Puck carefully, while he tries to figure out what to say.  He knows he’s not a very good actor and if he tries for a genuine sounding ‘thank you’, it’s going to sound false.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to say anything before Kurt starts laughing and says, mock horrified, “What?  You don’t like them?”

Relieved to know that he isn’t supposed to love the ties, Puck laughs along, but he can’t help but wonder what the ties are supposed to mean.

“I think you’d be worried if I did like them.” He adds, “Am I supposed to put one on?” wiggling his eyebrows as he thinks of the Santa hat.

Kurt leans over and delicately licks the shell of Puck’s ear, and the breath from Kurt’s words sends a shiver down his spine.  “No.  The ties are for me to wear.”

Puck’s cock perks up at the suggestive tone in Kurt’s voice, but before he gets a chance to ask, Kurt continues in a low voice, “Do you remember when we were talking about fantasies a while back and you mentioned how you always wondered what it would be like to tie someone up? I thought maybe you’d want to, you know…” Kurt’s voice trails off and Puck’s eyes are drawn to Kurt’s lip that he is worrying between his teeth.

Puck is absolutely _floored_.

He does remember the conversation.  He also remembers Kurt giving him a hard time about it, saying it probably tied in with his _‘testosterone-fueled need to dominate anyone weaker than him in high school’_.  Puck’s never put too much thought into why the idea of seeing Kurt like that turns him on, because, frankly, he never considered that it would actually EVER happen.

By the time Puck’s thoughts catch up to the situation, Kurt is slowly kissing his way across Puck’s throat.

 _Oh hell yeah_ , is the only thought in Puck’s mind as he pulls back to look at Kurt.  “You are an awesome gift-giver,” he says before drawing Kurt closer and slowly pressing their lips together.  And he loves kissing Kurt -- his lips, his taste -- but he’s got bigger ideas in mind.

He pulls Kurt up to stand and continues to kiss down Kurt’s throat as he begins to unfasten each button and work his way down his chest. His mind is already starting to picture Kurt naked and those hideous ties fastened to his wrists when a growing awareness alerts Puck to how different this feels from how Kurt usually responds.

Kurt’s hands are at his sides and Puck understands why it’s different.  He’s used to Kurt’s hands grabbing at his arms to pull him as close as he can be, used to feeling Kurt’s fingers in his hair as they kiss, Kurt’s legs tangling with his own. Both craving, wanting, needing more from the other. 

He’s submitting to Puck and when he sees the cool blankness on Kurt’s face, it reminds him of the look he used to see right before Kurt ended up in a dumpster. And, fuck, that just doesn’t work for Puck.  It’s not worth it if Kurt’s not going to enjoy it, because Puck never wants to be the person to put that look on Kurt’s face again.

Puck knows that Kurt forgave him a long time ago for being such a douche in high school, but that doesn’t stop Puck from knowing that he is part of the reason why Kurt holds onto his control so tightly, why he doesn’t like walking alone at night, why he goes out of his way to avoid the group of kids that like to hang out at the corner.  They may never bring it up, but Puck will spend the rest of his life working to make sure that Kurt never has reason to not completely trust him.

Puck pulls away with a sigh, and now it’s Kurt’s turn to look confused.

“Noah, what’s wrong?  Aren’t you…am I not…”

Puck cuts him off.  “Babe, we don’t have to do this.  I appreciate all this, but I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

“I do want this,” Kurt says and Puck cocks his eyebrow in disbelief.  “I do, really.  I’ve been thinking about it a lot, it’s just… harder than I thought it would be”.  Kurt looks embarrassed by the idea of not being able to come through on his gift and Puck needs to fix this.

“It’s only good for me if you want it too; you know I’d never hurt you.”

“I do know that, Noah.  I trust you, that’s why I want to do this.  You are the only person I could do this with.”

Kurt leans in and runs his tongue across Puck’s lower lip, seeking entry as his hand slides up under Puck’s shirt to run his fingers up and down his spine, knowing just what that does to Puck.

With a moan, Puck kisses back, grabbing at Kurt’s shoulders, and slides his shirt off.  He loves the feel of Kurt’s skin against his own so he pulls away from Kurt’s lips to slip his own shirt off over his head.

Taking advantage of the ability to talk again, Kurt presses their chests together and whispers in his ear, “Noah, I want you to tie me to the headboard.  I want you to have me, I love you Noah, only you.  I want to do this for you…” 

Cut off, Kurt makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Puck practically _dives_ into Kurt’s mouth, fueled by desire at Kurt’s words, wanting--needing-- to connect, to love, to show Kurt how much he loves him.

“…want you so much, going to make you feel so good, make you feel how I feel…” Puck chants, his voice low and husky as he moves Kurt to the bed.  And he is still aware of Kurt’s nervousness, but he knows how much Kurt wants to give him this, and he wants to make Kurt feel safe.

“We need a safe word.” 

Puck’s not even sure where the thought comes from, but he knows as soon as he says it, that it’s the right thing for Kurt.

“A _what_ word?” Kurt’s voice is breathy and unfocused so Puck gives him a moment to catch up before he continues.

“You know, a safe word.  Something you can say if you want to stop, and I’ll stop.  No questions.”

“Can’t I just say Stop?”

“No, it needs to be a word you would never say during sex, like cantaloupe or something.” 

Kurt smiles at the suggestion, but the relief is apparent in his eyes.  “Cantaloupe makes me think of breasts, which really isn’t a helpful thing for me to think of during sex.  How about… motorcycle?”

Reassured that Kurt approves of the idea, if not his word suggestion, Puck’s thoughts turn more predatory as he pulls the ugly ties from the box and slowly crawls up the bed, Kurt scooting back with him until his back hits the headboard.

Starting at Kurt’s shoulder, Puck slowly licks and mouths his way down Kurt’s arm until he reaches his wrist, where he circles his tongue on the pulse point, earning him a low moan from Kurt. 

“Like that, do you?” Puck sucks the sensitive spot and Kurt squirms at the attention. 

Grabbing the paisley tie he slowly rubs the soft silk up and down Kurt’s arm, and with a breathy laugh Kurt says, “I’m glad that tie is good for something.”

“Oh it’s good, it’s all good,” Puck murmurs as he wraps the silk around the slim wrist and loosely ties it, earning him an eye roll from Kurt. Puck huffs and pulls the knot a little tighter before attaching the other end to the headboard.

Kurt’s free hand moves down to press against Puck’s denim covered erection that is already uncomfortably pressing against his zipper.  Puck resists the temptation to lean into the touch, and instead grabs for Kurt’s hand and pulls it away.

“Oh, no.  I get to do the touching tonight, babe.” Puck laughs at Kurt’s disgruntled _hrmpf_ as he takes the other tie and secures the wrist he is holding to the headboard.

Sitting back, Puck just takes in the image before him: Kurt’s cock tenting the front of his pants, his bare chest completely exposed due to Kurt’s bindings, flushed in a mocking invitation to be touched, arms open and already tensing to hold Kurt up as he looks at Puck. And, _christ,_ Kurt’s eyes; bright with want, desire, trust.

He is nearly overcome with the need to touch Kurt-- _everywhere_ \-- but if there is anything Puck learned in his oversexed teen years, it’s that anticipation makes it so, so much better.

Puck steps off the bed and stands there, watching Kurt watch him.  He sees Kurt’s hands twitch in his bindings and knows that Kurt is aching to touch him.

Running his hand across his own chest, he rubs at his nipple and watches as Kurt’s eyes follow his hand. He moves his hand down to the button of his jeans, and Kurt pulls up at his shoulders to raise his head to get a better look.

Puck’s hand just stays there for a moment before he reaches down to palm his dick through his pants; he’s rock hard and he can’t hold back the groan that escapes his mouth at the touch.

“Do you know how hard I am just seeing you like that?” Puck says as he continues to move his hand, sending shivers through his body.  Kurt’s chest is heaving and Puck knows he’s being a complete tease.  “Fuck, Kurt, I could come just like this, just watching you, knowing how much you want me.  Do you want me, Kurt?  Tell me how much you want me.”

His voice gets a little thready as Puck pops the button and, pushing his jeans open, begins stroking his cock.  He needs to hear how much Kurt wants this, and he better say something soon, because, fuck, if Puck keeps this up much longer, he is going to come just standing here, and that would suck.

Kurt’s hips are bucking in an attempt to get some friction, and he’s straining against his ties, and Puck thinks he’s about to hear _motorcycle_ , but what he hears instead is, “Please, _please_ Noah, I want you so much…”

Hearing Kurt _begging_ for it is almost too much, and Puck actually has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to stave off the impending shudder of an orgasm. 

Pulling his pants the rest of the way off, Puck climbs over Kurt and doesn’t waste any time removing the rest of Kurt’s clothes, Kurt twitching at every touch, to expose Kurt’s cock, jutting out from his body, flushed red and leaking.

Puck runs his hands over Kurt’s body and follows their path with his tongue, tasting Kurt’s nipples, licking over Kurt’s hip bones, dipping his tongue into Kurt’s navel, ghosting a hot breath over the tip of Kurt’s cock, then licking the bead of moisture dripping at the tip before closing his mouth around Kurt.

Kurt practically sobs when Puck hollows his cheeks and begins to vigorously suck up and down Kurt’s length, his hips pumping to fuck Puck’s mouth, and Puck just leans in to give Kurt what he needs.

And Puck loves it.  Kurt might be tied up, but he’s got all the control. 

With an obscene slurping noise Puck pulls away to reach in to the nightstand for the tube of slick.  Kurt’s groan at the lost of contact is muffled when Puck leans in to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and staying there until he has to stop to breathe.

Quickly slicking his fingers, Puck leans back down to lick a hot stripe up Kurt’s cock before sliding his fingers inside, which earns him a deep throaty moan and a “please…” from Kurt.

And even though Puck wants to take Kurt’s cock back into his mouth, he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.  Kurt, legs spread open, sweat glistening on his chest, the muscles of his arms flexing, hips bearing down on Puck’s fingers and gritting through clenched teeth _moregodpleasemore…_ and it might just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Puck’s cock is so hard now that he can feel his legs trembling, but he’s not ready yet because he finally _gets_ what it is about this whole thing that turns him on so much. 

Watching Kurt completely abandoned, whittled down to pure physical _want_ , taking and needing everything that Puck gives him, knowing that he is the one to reduce Kurt to this, is at once the most powerful and humbling feeling he’s ever experienced. And he’s going to give Kurt everything he has.

Puck leans back over to take Kurt as far into his mouth as he can, timing the thrusts of his fingers with the suction of his mouth.  Puck can feel the shudder that passes through Kurt before he comes in Puck’s mouth with a fractured sob.

Puck wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he leans up to press his lips to Kurt’s.  Kurt is panting, his arms shaking, and Puck can see the strain and effort it’s taking for Kurt to not sag against the bindings.  His dick is throbbing and though it’s not what he had in mind, Puck moves to remove Kurt’s bindings before they continue.

“Stop; don’t you dare,” Kurt practically growls as he pulls himself up and looks Puck square in the eye.  His eyes are wild and black with lust and he looks like he staring into Puck’s fucking _soul_ when he whispers, “Fuck me Noah, please. God… just do it, I need it, need you…”

Seeing as how Puck can rarely say no to Kurt about anything, he certainly isn’t about to now, so he runs his hands up the back of Kurt’s thighs to the crook of his knees to lift him just where he needs him.  He runs a slick hand over his cock and pushes in, burying himself as deep as he can inside Kurt.  Puck hears Kurt’s low moan and the resulting vibrations clench around Puck’s heart.

The feeling of tight heat surrounding him combined with the strength of the emotion running through him overwhelms his senses.  As he thrusts into Kurt, he can feel his heartbeat racing, hear the blood thrumming in his ears, and all he can think is thank God that he had enough sense to not be an asshole when Kurt came along and how fucking lucky he is that Kurt bothered to see past the sullen, angry boy he used to be to give them a chance.

Because he can’t imagine being anywhere other than right here, right now, and he knows that’s never going to change.

And Puck’s talking, “love you, Kurt, love you so much…” a litany of words flowing from his mouth and he’s not even sure what he’s saying, but he can’t stop.  He feels broken open and when he looks into Kurt’s eyes and sees he’s just as shattered, Puck can barely hang on.

“Love you, come on…just let go, come for me Noah…” Kurt whispers and that’s all it takes before Puck is coming hard and choking back a sob.

Puck wants to collapse, but there is just enough blood left in his brain to remind him that it’s not a good idea to put any more weight on Kurt’s already taxed shoulders.  Silently he pulls back and moves to remove the ties around Kurt’s now reddened wrists.  The knots have pulled tight and, shit, Puck’s frustrated at how hard it is to undo.  He can feel Kurt’s muscles shaking under the strain and it feels like an eternity before he gets them both undone. 

Gently he runs his fingers over what are sure to be bruises on Kurt’s wrists in the morning.  He wants to apologize for the marks, but that’s not the first thing that he wants to say after what has proven to be the most intense sexual experience of his life. 

Kurt seems to know what Puck is thinking, though, because he pulls his hand from Puck’s grip to wipe away the wetness on Puck’s cheeks that he didn’t even know was there and says, “I’m fine,” before pulling him into a kiss full of warmth, love, and reassurance.

His voice rough and shaky, Puck draws back to say, “That was…wow… I just…”  What he wants to say is ‘thank you’, but that doesn’t even begin to sum up how he feels; in fact he can find no words that do.

“That was unexpectedly amazing and totally fucking hot,” Kurt blurts out, and the heaviness that had begun to creep into the room is sucked back out at the rush of words.  Puck barks out a laugh and repeats Kurt’s words, _totally fucking hot_ before wrapping his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck and tugging him closer for a kiss before arranging them in a more comfortable position on the bed.

As they lay their tangled together under the covers and wrapped in absolute contentment, Puck feels Kurt’s breath slow and his body relax.

“Happy Hanukkah, Noah,” Kurt whispers.

“ _Ani Ohev Otcha_ , Kurt,” are his last words as his mind drifts into sleep.


End file.
